deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Leifang
Lei Fang debuted in the first Dead or Alive game. She is one of the first females that appeared in the game, alongside Kasumi and Tina. History Lei Fang joined the Tournament in order to fight Jann Lee, a martial arts expert who saved her life from a bunch of thugs six years ago. For that, she was very grateful, yet felt that she could have handled the situation herself. After that incident, she mastered the art of Tai Chi Quan and now seeks to prove her independence. Dead or Alive Lei Fang enters the tournement to prove herself. Years ago, she was attacked by a gang of thugs. Before she could defend herself, a young boy named Gi jumped to her rescue. Now she seeks out Gi to defeat him and prove her strength. Dead or Alive 2 Lei Fang is one of the younger fighters and has been called a fighting genius by many. To fight and defeat Jann Lee is her ultimate goal. Jann Lee's absolute dominance in the combat arena only fuels her challenging spirit. Her desire to defeat him is her main reason for entering the Dead or Alive World Combat Championship. Dead or Alive 3 Lei Fang is known to many as the young genius of T'ai Chi Quan. Ever since Jann Lee saved her from a band of thugs, she has entered DOA to test her skills against his. Jann Lee has demonstrated his superior skills in the last two tournaments, but Leifang won't let that stop her. "This time... This time, I am going to beat him!" Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Lei Fang was invited to Zack's Island, believing it was an invitation to the fourth Dead of Alive Tournament. She is quite friendly with Hitomi, and is rivaled with Tina. Dead or Alive 4 It starts with a 6-year old memory, always accompanied by battle cries that sound like they come from a strange bird. The gleaming blade rushes towards her as she feels it may be too late. Then, in an instant, the young man with the embroidered dragon leaps on the scene. He massacres the hoodlums with a single blow, accompanied by a piercing yell. Since then, she has committed herself to reaching the highest plateau of ability, all so that she may exist in the same world as that young man. She must defeat him! Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Lei Fang is a genius who grew up in an affluen home. She is looking forward to a vacation at New Zack Island. She is friendly to all, but she fells a strong sense of rivalry with Tina. Stats *'Power' - 1/5 *'Technique' - 4/5 *'Defense' - 5/5 *'Jump' - 4/5 *'Speed' - 3/5 Lei Fang is the weakest character as she lacks in power, making her useless in stronger activities. However, she has good defense as she is a defensive character. Personality Lei Fang is a spunky, intelligent and cheerful 19-year-old student. Practicing martial arts has given her a strong dedication to self-improvement, both mentally and physically. Lei Fang hopes that by honing her own skills, she can eventually help others to do the same. At the same time, her young age and general inexperience with the world around her can sometimes cause her to not fully think things through. Along with a strong motivation for self-improvement, Lei Fang is also somewhat arrogant. She became angry at Jann Lee for helping in a time of need, rather than thanking him for his assistance. She also doesn't hesitate to mock an opponent after a victory in battle. Lei Fang is definitely a woman of justice. She protects and serve the people from bad guys. An example of this is shown in her DOA 3 ending when she saved a young boy from being kidnapped. This also probably shows that Lei Fang is trying to also prove that she can also take on enemies on her own. When it comes to being threathen or sexually harassed, Lei Fang would always start fights. An example of this is during her ending in Dead or Alive 4 when a passenger accidentally touched her breast on the train. Even if it was an accident, Lei Fang will definitely over react and will harm the person. Gameplay Lei Fang is a very technical character, focusing on powerful holds and parry maneuvers to expose the enemy for counterattacks. She also has an excellent air-juggling game. A common combo starter is the Renkan-Sho-Kinda, which hits 3 times in succession, and depending on the terrain height and launch duration, can hit up to 6 times in succession. Her kicks, similar to Gen Fu, are also excellent combo starters (such as Sanren-Kyaku) and have an excellent execution and recovery time frame. Due to her varying attack string levels, she can be very difficult to counter against. Other Appearances DOA: Dead or Alive Lei Fang was played by Ying Wang in the DOA movie, DOA: Dead or Alive. She makes several appearances in the beginning of the movie, until she got knocked out by Gen Fu. She also can be seen far away in the beach scene. Trivia *Her Chinese name, Lei (beautiful) Feng (Phoenix), means "beautiful phoenix", which is a common name for Chinese girls in Shanghai. This implies Lei Fang is from the area. *Lei-Fang is one of the 4 original DOA girls who has appeared in every DOA series (not including the motion picture). *Her favorite color is yellow. *It is also implied that Lei Fang has a "crush" on Hayate, and it has been implied that she took photos of Hayate from his sister, Kasumi. Gallery Image:Lei Fang 2.jpg Image:Lei Fang 3.jpg Image:Lei Fang 10.jpg Image:Lei Fang 5.jpg Category:Characters